Professor Stella McCallen
Academic and Professional Career Stella McCallen teaches Home Education at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stella is known for making food for the professors in the teacher's lounges' throughout the school. Usually, she will serve them the food from her lessons of the day. She does this to help take some pressure off the people in the kitchens. Not only that but she does love to cook. Stella is also known to give people cocoa when they are feeling down and want to talk. (Unless they ask for something different.) McCallen is known for "fighting dirty" from her time as an illegal duelist in her youth. Sometimes even fighting with a frying pan. She also uses her "evil eye" ability when it comes down to the wire. She is a good fight but nothing compared to some of the professors she becomes close with at the school. During her time as a student at Hogwarts, she was the Slytherin team Beater. Personal Life Stella McCallen always had somewhat of a hard life. She was given up as a child to the foster care system in Glasgow, Scotland. Moving from house to house she started to notice that most people were uncomfortable with her eye. For you see, her eye looks like that of a snake or a goat, (depending on what way it is turned). With that being said, it does turn in her skull almost as if it were floating in her head. Which is not far from the truth. That was when she started to act up more than usual. She started dueling for a group of rather sketchy wizards and witches. She was only 14 when she joined. Stella stayed in the system until the age of 16. She started to believe she was cursed and would never find a home. Stella would later learn that she had what is called “the evil eye.” The eye gives her the ability to use telekinetic powers without using her wand or anything at all really. However, when using it; it does cause her great pain and it causes her to have migraines most of the day. She does take medication for the pain. Stella was starting to lose hope she would ever find a home and be adopted. That was until she was fostered by a wonderful woman named Helen McCallen. Helen would teach her what a loving home was like and eventually adopted her. That’s where she learned all about the home and started to calm down. She left her past life. Left the dueling rings and settled down for once. Her grades improved, she even joined the Slytherin Quidditch team taking the position of Beater. Everything was looking up...until...her past came to haunt her. Helen was killed by her former “boss.” Stella lost herself using her abilities to kill every single one of her former "friends." McCallen was on the run for many years until she was found by the headmaster of Hogwarts. She was taken in and became the Professor for Home Education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She finally found a home. Known Associates Friends * Professor Wryn - Best friend * Professor Theo- Best friend * Professor Plotz- Friend * Professor Lavender- Best friend * Professor Buttonwood/Avis -Friend Category:Slytherin Professors Category:Characters